Worst year of my life
by IcePhoenix26
Summary: This story is about an immortal, female Imperial. She's sarcastic and couldn't care less about anything that goes on around her since she has usually bigger problems to think about like how her family is always trying to kill her and how she turned out to be immortal. This is based in the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim universe and some of the quest and events will probably happen. Enjoy


"Cold and wet, defiantly not the most comfortable feeling in the world", I mumble pulling myself out of the crab infested river, "I mean seriously, if they meant to kill me couldn't they have done it in a stab in the back or arrow in the head not push me into a river from a cliff." Taking the armor off, I grabbed some leaves a sticks around the river to started a fire, hanging the armor and boots on a nearby tree. "Damned family, always trying to assassinate me, even though they know I can't die. This is the worst" Once I started the fire a dove back into the river to catch me some salmon, once I caught some I started cooking it over the fire. "And they took all my stuff too..."

Finally dry after 2 hours I thought this would be a good as place as any to just sleep when all of a sudden someone called "You there."

"Yeah..." I say with the most bored expression on my face, I scanned the figures up and down, seven soldiers with heavy armor and swords, three of them on horses and one driving a cart, there were three people on this cart all tied up in ropes, one wore fine blue clothes but had a rag covering his mouth, another wore rags but his mouth wasn't bound like the other and the last one was also a soldier however he wasn't like the other seven soldiers, he was warring a blue soldier uniform instead of red. The red leading soldier again called out to me

"Why are you sitting there, you know this is private property to the lord of Windhelm."

"Really, I didn't notice." I answer in a smug voice

"I think you should move, you're not only trespassing but you're also blocking our path!" He seemed really annoyed

"I'm not even on the path I'm by the river cold, poor and annoyed. Now how about you move along while I sit here thinking how my life sucks right now and you go to your fancy convention and leave me be." I said, seeming quite bored of this convocation, I turned back to my 5th lot of salmon eating in front of everyone. The soldier in bounds laughed a bit but was cut off by the soldier behind the cart.

"I think you should move... NOW!" The soldier, yelling at me at this point but I ignore him, still eating my fish

"THAT'S IT, knock her out and throw her in the cart" he directed the men towards me.

"Hang on, you can do that after my fish." I answer, they seemed very confused and shocked by my statement but the one that talked to me was very annoyed. I finished my fish and said "Ok, go ahead, knock me out or whatever." I say in a very uncaring way. The man that was next to the leading man that talking to me before knocks me out with his shield, I black out.

Finally awaking from my very uncomfortably nap, the man in the blue uniform was starring at me, I look around, finding out that I was now on the cart I saw before with the seven men.

"Arg.." I mumble, feeling very sore from the rocking of the cart and position I was put in.

"So, you're finally awake." The man in blue uniform looking very amused. "You know you could be a jester."

"Yeah whatever." I try to turn away from the man in blue uniform, but failed miserably due to the ropes that bind me. "Well this is not my week." I mumble to myself.

"Damn Stormcloaks. Before you came along I was living a life of luxury from my stolen goods. The empire use to never give a damn of what I did. If they weren't looking for you, I could have been in Hammerfell by now." The thief in rags complained.

"Your complaining won't do anything, thief. We're all brothers and sisters in arms now."

"Shut up! I got a headache just from listening to you three." The woman driving the cart yelled.

"Whatever." I say in an annoyed tone "Wait, where exactly am I?" I asked the blue soldier "You don't know where you are?" He seemed pretty confused but he answered anyway

"Skyrim. The place I was born and raised." He said proudly. _How far did I travel! I was pushed off the cliff in Cyrodiil, Divines! How long was I unconscious!_ I thought in panic

"By the way, why were you by the river, jester"

"Are you talking to me?" I pointed with my two bound hands towards myself

"Who else?" He said in a cheerful tone

"I was brewing meed" I said sarcastically, he looked at me in an half annoyed, half laughing expression

"What were you really doing."

"Warming myself up after an assassination attempt, by pushing me off a cliff into a river bellow.I apparently flowed down the river from Cyrodiil and found myself now in Skyrim. I then pulled myself ashore trying to get dry and warm after they rudely awoken me from my sleep. Just when I was about to go to sleep, the annoying 'imperial' soldiers called out to me, knocked me out and now going to be once again put to the chopping block. Everyone seems to want to kill me these days..." everyone in the cart looked at me, they seemed quite shocked at my calmness and annoyed expression and tone, but I couldn't be surprised since any normal human would be scared for their life or at least a little shocked if they were in my situation. "... OH and these assassins weren't just hired by someone that hates me, they were hired by my own flesh and blood, my family." Everyone was now even more shocked at my last statement, but I didn't take much notice to it.

"Anyway, you man in the blue, why are you tied up like that, they seem to put extra ropes on you, like you're about to shout someone to death." He looked at me in surprise as if I should know why he's like that.

"That's Ulfric, Leader of stormcloaks. Ring any bells?" The soldier in blue said

"Oh I see that makes sense." I now knew what situation I am in, this is A class execution, just freaking wonderful. The thief seemed to be thinking the same thing as he started to panic and preyed to every divine that ever existed, usually I would slap that person in annoyance but he was on the other side of the cart and I was also in binds so that would be a bit hard to do.


End file.
